


The Ruiner Ruins Everything He Sees

by Leafling



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Don't Have to Know Canon, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Hate Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Large Cock, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Mild S&M, No Dialogue, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Outdoor Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, Threats of Violence, Vaas is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafling/pseuds/Leafling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a hunter, Jason knows there's a price to be paid for getting caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ruiner Ruins Everything He Sees

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe Far Cry 3 is **four** years old? Where the hell have I been with this?
> 
> Title from my current obsession, "Ruiner" by NIN.

He's so fucking **big** ; like crime against nature, ridiculous fetish material _huge_. 

Jason feels like he's being split in _half_ by this impossible girth. His nerves are going haywire; his entire back flares up with sensation. It feels like a million pins and needles are being stuck in his vertebrae. He can't tell if this is good or bad, but it's overwhelming to say the absolute least. Jason’s breathing hitches as he tries to relax, to take it as best he can. He wishes it were as agonizing as he'd assumed it would be, but instead it's just raw feeling. Vague and powerful and, _oh god, he_ hates _it_. Jason is _dying_ for the pain; not because he's a masochist, but because, _hello,_ he's getting it up the ass from the guy who **killed** his brother and kidnapped his friends. It'd be seriously fucked if he got off on this, on being fucked by his arch nemesis.   
  
Vaas grows impatient, gripping Jason's hips harder, he thrusts in deeper—Jason chokes on the realization that, _holy fuck, there's more_! Oh gooooood, Jason moans raspingly, clawing at the rough tree bark in front of him, very nearly tearing up his nails in the process. Vaas growls something hot and venomous in his ear in response, clearly loving how Jason squirms against him. He can't hear whatever it is that the pirate is saying, all Jason can focus on is the stretch—the aching, burning, beautiful _stretch_. 

It's like a sock to the stomach when Jason realizes that, _Jesus fucking Christ on a pogo stick_ , _it feels_ **_good_**! Vaas thrusts again, pulling Jason's hips flush against his own  finally, and the American comes all over the ground at his feet, unable to withstand it anymore.   
  
Vaas is so smug afterward. Infuriatingly besides himself with glee, he doesn't start fucking Jason just yet _, no_ , instead he pulls out and turns the American around, mishandling him as he pleases as he picks Jason up and pins him into the tree. 

He tells Jason how pretty he is, how badly he's going to wreck his tight little ass, and then he pushes in all the way in one long slide. Helplessly, Jason pushes and pulls at Vaas' shoulders, wrinkling the pirate's tank top in his balled up hands. The American chokes on every sound that tries to escape him, _unsure_ of what he means to say but _incapable_ of controlling his voice. Vaas loves it, mocking him as he slowly starts to fuck Jason, one hand on the American's hip and the other tugging at his flaccid dick. It's too soon to come again, but the sting of hypersensitivity only seems to heighten Jason's pleasure and, _okay, fuck_ , he **might** be a masochist because this _shouldn't_ be turning him on.   
  
Somehow, someway, he gets hard again and Vaas coos at him like he's a god damned child. Jason grunts and drops his face into the crook of Vaas' neck, wanting so badly to bite his throat out but possessing nowhere near the strength to do so. Vaas picks up the pace, going harder and faster until Jason is continuously crying out into his ear. It's dually humiliating and arousing to feel the effect his moans have on Vaas in his every thrust; it makes Jason hot like _nothing_ else. 

His hands clumsily replace Vaas' on his dick. Jerking himself off hard, Jason pushes back into the tree behind him, moaning openly because he _can't_ stop himself; doesn't care to if it means Vaas is going to keep this up.   
  
Vaas is looking at him with this incredibly intense expression, eyes so dark they look _black_. Jason squeezes his own shut, unable to look any longer. Vaas teases him, too far gone for his threats to cut open Jason's eyelids to be effective. The American starts to tell Vaas to fuck off, but his mouth is covered by the other man's and the action is sudden that Jason tenses up beautifully around the pirate's dick, unintentionally making Vaas come. The pirate groans viciously against his mouth, nearly biting a hole through Jason's lip. Meanwhile, the American gasps, feeling the pulse of Vaas' cock and so much fucking _warmth_ spreading out inside of him.   
  
When Vaas finally releases Jason's lips, he groans praises into his jaw and neck. The American arches away, too focused on coming again to let Vaas cuddle up to him. Vaas bites him on the collarbone in retaliation and is thoroughly surprised when Jason comes from that. _So, it’s confirmed:_ _Jason Brody_ **is** _a god damned masochist._    
  
Vaas finally puts him down, but Jason's too shaky to stand without the support of the tree—which is a bummer because the pirate is barely tucked back into his trousers before he's pointing his gun in Jason's face and telling him to _run_ before Vaas _changes his mind_.   
  
Considering how Vaas didn’t count him pulling his pants up against him, Jason’s pretty sure he’ll get away.


End file.
